<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Summons To Her Chambers by youpieceofpoopoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041371">A Summons To Her Chambers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/youpieceofpoopoo/pseuds/youpieceofpoopoo'>youpieceofpoopoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drunk Sex, F/M, Mutual Pining, NSFW Art, Oral Sex, Pining, Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:07:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/youpieceofpoopoo/pseuds/youpieceofpoopoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vera Adaar has much on her mind with the troubles concerning the Grey Wardens, leaving one man in particular to be on her mind nearly constantly. Even if she's been respecting his pleas for distancing, in a alcohol fuelled decision she summons him to her chambers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Adaar/Blackwall, Female Adaar/Blackwall | Thom Rainier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Bold (or Brash) Decision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is somewhere in between the Battlements talk and before the explanations confession.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vera Adaar had returned from the Western Approach in the afternoon, the cool crisp air a welcome but still equally adding to the dry sensation left on the party’s skin from exposure. The discovery of the manipulation the Grey Wardens by Corypheus weighed heavily on her mind, especially in regard to its effects on her companion. She wondered if he too was hearing the calling and facing his mortality, not that that wasn’t uncommon for most of those in the inquisition at this point.  Alas that’s a problem for tomorrow she felt as they entered the gates of Skyhold. Adaar turned to Dorian who was in the middle of a long winded argument with Solas about his fashion choices.<br/>
“Dorian, I believe in you but I don’t think your goal, whatever it actually is, will be achieved if you continually call him an ‘apostate-hobo’.” She interrupted him.<br/>
“Thank you, Inquisitor.” Solas responded.<br/>
“Besides since your such a showman you should insist on taking him shopping. Persuade him with the frilly cakes if needed.” She added.<br/>
Solas subtly made a face of disbelief at her statement as Dorian began laughing.<br/>
“I’d like to see how far your machinations will persist if that day should come, but seeing as we’ve arrived I’ll take my leave.” Solas stated curtly as the party came to a halt. He quickly dismounted his hart and led it to the stables. The rest of the party, consisting of Blackwall, Bull and Sera were caught up in their own conversations as they collectively dismounted.<br/>
Adaar caught a glimpse at Blackwall as she was taking her main pack from her Bog Unicorn, and as if that rang a bell in Dorians mind he caught her and questioned “Still eyeing that Lummox?”.<br/>
Adaar chuckled an affirmation and glanced at the tevinter this time and jokingly scolded “I’m sure he’s asked you repeatedly not to call him that.”<br/>
“I have, and will continue to if needed.” Blackwall interjected as he approached, reins of his mount in hand.<br/>
“And yet here you are responding to it!” Dorian quipped.<br/>
“Hmm.” Blackwall huffed, turning to Adaar he said “My Lady your advisors are waiting for you, I’ll take your horse back to the stables.”<br/>
Adaar turned her head to indeed see Josephine and Leliana discussing on the landing of the stairs, knowing that meant a meeting in the war room before anything else.<br/>
“Yes. Thank you.” Her weariness showing in her tone a bit more than she’d like. Retrieving the last of her affects from the saddle bags she passed the reins to the warden, their hands brushing ever so slightly. </p><p>	As he walked away Dorian leaned in and teased “<em>My lady~</em> he calls you.”<br/>
Adaar giggled and surprisingly felt her face go flush and said “Alright that’s enough. Stop by chambers this evening, we have much to drink about.”<br/>
“That’s for sure. See you later then.” he affirmed and began to walk his mount to the stables as well. </p><p>Adaar approached her advisors hoping for the best and actually being greeted by it for once. They briefly stated the outcomes of the recent operations and what was being done to prepare for their next step in dealing with the Grey Wardens at Adamant.<br/>
“Inquisitor, I’ve requested a large bath for you in your chambers once I got news of your arrival. It should be ready now, and you have no more business at the moment.” Josephine concluded.<br/>
“Oh Josie that’s fantastic.” Adaar said with genuine appreciation, “Thank you and please have someone bring up some wine and cheeses around evening. It’s been a- uh, tough expedition.” Vera was weary as she spoke. Josephine smiled sympathetically.<br/>
“Certainly. Enjoy your evening.” Josephine said in a gentle tone. </p><p>	Sun has long set as Vera and Dorian enjoyed their many drinks. Their conversation finally breaking away from the stressful events of recent. They pass some more time before Dorian, properly drunk, decides to retire to his own chambers making a dramatic exit. Vera walks out onto the balcony over looking the gardens. Crystal glass in hand she gazes into the golden whiskey as it’s vapours fill her nose. She looks up ever so slightly to see a figure illuminated by the moonlight to see none other than Blackwall sitting alone on the benches. She stares for a moment, entranced  as his imposing figure is now relaxed and she finds herself wondering what his embrace would feel like. Normally a clear sign of the alcohols effects, but even so she had these thoughts sober and quite often among others including him.<br/>
In a gamble she sent a wisp of energy from her finger tips down to him, a soft green light landing upon his hand. He looks up to see her, returning her gaze. He looks at her form, one hand on the stone balustrade, her long white hair swaying gently in the nights breeze. </p><p>	They share this quiet moment together, yet so far apart. In a bold gesture Vera cocks her head in a “come here” gesture. She eagerly anticipates his answer. He continues to gaze at her, he feels her eyes upon him as he struggles to accept her invitation. A long moment passes. He slowly rises from his seat and goes to exit the garden. She doesn’t know if it’s an acceptance or a rejection but she decides to turn to enter her room. Walking to the small room she had turned into a personal bathroom she gazed at her intoxicated self. As one does she fixed her hair and the remnants of her kohl liner. Once satisfied she strolled to her bed to lean against the bed post to await the possible arrival of the Grey Warden.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chapter 2 is coming soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Lot To Think About Before Bed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The sexy stuff.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blackwall was walking towards her chambers. Constantly protesting to himself he shouldn’t. That he must keep his distance. That he must be strong. Defy temptation. Yet he found himself outside her door, hesitating to knock. With one grand exhale he raised his hand. </p><p>	The knock was thrice and quick. Adaar perked up to its noise as she responded “come in.”. The sound of the door opening and closing and the slow succession of footsteps made her desire for him grow. As he arrived to the top of the stairs and turned to her they shared another one of those gazes they often held at moments out adventuring or around the camp. But this was different. They were alone. In her chambers. Softly illuminated by the fire place, a few candles around the room and the moon. </p><p>“You summoned me, my lady?” He spoke gently. His tone less commanding than usual.<br/>
Upon hearing his voice she had no idea what to respond with as her bold decision to accost him was also a brash one.<br/>
She gazed at him seeing that his regular green garb was replaced with a thick over shirt. After a moments consideration she spoke softly, “I never did thank you for saving my life.”.<br/>
She saw the mild confusion from her words in his eyes, “When we first met. The arrow you blocked with your shield would have done me in instantly.” She continued matter of factly.<br/>
“Ah. Yes...” he paused not knowing how to continue.<br/>
She stood fully to walk to her desk where she kept the pitcher of whisky along with another glass. “A drink?” she offered.<br/>
“Would you accept if I refused?” He answered.<br/>
“You’d insult my hospitality?” She quipped with a smirk on her face, whipping towards him.<br/>
He regarded her form again, legs towards to desk but her torso facing him. The pitcher in her hand ready to pour his drink. Her eyes never leaving him.  His mind wandering to the possibilities of the evening as he remembered their hands touching earlier.<br/>
“Never.” He replied, shifty his stance slightly to rest against the wall.<br/>
She turned again to pour his drink. She liked it when he looked at her. It was fun to see how he squirmed as she subtly posed to accentuate her body when she knew she caught his attention. She felt a warmth in her develop as she was thinking of ways to get the man out of his breeches. </p><p>	She made his way over to him, drinks in hand, with a sway in the hips. As she neared him, their height differences apparent, he was ever the gentleman and never broke eye contact. She handed him the glass and they clinked them together in silence. The tension between them is palpable as they took a sip.<br/>
“Thank you.” He said.<br/>
“Anytime.” She responded. “I also wished to ask how you were feeling after all that happened in the approach.”.<br/>
“I’d rather not discuss it, my lady. It’s a heavy topic that can easily sour the mood. Especially with alcohol. Forgive me.” He stated.<br/>
“There’s nothing to forgive. I understand.” Vera said, sounding sincere and apologetic, “But in other news it’s good to see you clean and fresh.” she then mused as she fixed a stray hair of his that was on his forehead.<br/>
“Being used to the dirt all the time makes all these trips you take us on easier. But I am grateful, even if I hear that the bath was especially requested by your friend.” His tone began to sour towards the end of his sentence, “the one that calls me a Hairy Lummox.”.<br/>
Vera chuckled lightly, his expression softened as her saw her eyes and mouth curl into a faint smile. He realised her hand was resting on his shoulder close to his neck and he was at a loss for words. </p><p>“We should find a different name for you then. Or even for Dorian. He loves a good row and I’m sure if you get enough drinks in him he’ll actually admit he likes you.” She continued musing once again as she turned to go sit on her bed, “please, make yourself comfortable.”.<br/>
“What?” He questioned with a laugh, “Dorian likes me? Impossible. It’s more likely he’d shave his lovely locks off.” They shared a light laugh at the thought.<br/>
“But I shouldn’t stay, my lady. It’s get-“ he was interrupted by her following question.<br/>
“I do wonder ‘who’s the man behind the beard?’.” She pondered then taking a long last sip of her glass only breaking eye contact towards the end. His eyes fell to the floor. He was unsure of how to follow up on her statement. </p><p>	She saw his pondering in the furrow of his brows and the tension in his lips. She leaned on her left arm, using the other to accentuate the curve of her waist to her hip. “A question for another time then.” She spoke melodically, breaking the silence.<br/>
His eyes met hers, seeing her position that was an invitation in all but words. His next statement nearly pained him, “I must get going. It’s late and I’m sure you have many matters to attend to tomorrow.”.<br/>
“Yes, I suppose...however.” She elongated the last word to grab his attention as he prepared to leave.<br/>
“Yes?” He answered the implied question.<br/>
She spoke in light, joking tone covering her face as she giggled “I do need help. There’s so many damned laces and buttons that I don’t think I can handle them in my state.”<br/>
“My lady, I-“ he was slightly shocked at the request.<br/>
“Vera. I’d like you to use my name. At least when we’re alone,” she said somberly, “I hear it so little these days.”.<br/>
“If it’d please you.” He responded shyly. Enjoying the sincerity of this moment he decided to oblige her request. “Shall we start with those boots then?” He awkwardly asked as he gestured to them.</p><p>	He kneeled before her to begin loosening the ties. They were indeed long and full of lacing. As he began he realised how much more there was for her on account of her height, but even in his preference for practicality he did enjoy them. The way they hugged her long muscular claves and went up to her thighs. Impractical, but alluring.<br/>
She looked on as he took up his task she noted his delicate touch and appreciated it. With the boots off he stood up. She noted the convenience of the height of the bed aligning their hips and formulated a plan.<br/>
“Gloves next, please.” She gently commanded.<br/>
“Why do they have three buckles?” He questioned under his breath.<br/>
“Fashion.” She responded in kind. Smiling softly.<br/>
As he was pulling off the second glove slowly, she pulled off his own deftly.<br/>
“My lady-“ he began to protest but she interjected tutting.<br/>
“Ah ah what did I say?” She said in a teasing yet sultry tone.<br/>
“Vera.” He sighed.<br/>
“Yes?” She continued.<br/>
“May I have my glove, please?” He requested.<br/>
“Maybe.” she said with a devilish smile and started to wave the glove.<br/>
“Maybe?” He questioned as he watched the glove go back and forth between them barely a meter apart. He noticed her thighs on either side of him, and the angle of her body as she rested on a hand slightly behind her.<br/>
He went to grab the glove and she swiftly evaded.<br/>
“Come on!” He protested lightly, amused by her behaviour. Glad she wasn’t a worse kind of drunk.<br/>
“You come on, Warden Constable.” She said in her velvety timbre.<br/>
He made a reached for the glove once more and she used his momentum to guide him in closer. Their laughs stifled by their closeness. She bit the bullet and pressed her mouth against his. Her hand discarding his glove to caress the back of his neck as their lips began to weave in passion and desire built up since they met and accelerated since his attempt to push her away. He placed a hand on her neck, thumb rubbing her jaw, fingers in her soft hair. He couldn’t help but let out a soft groan as she slid her hips to meet his growing erection. As she began to rock her hips slightly he came to.<br/>
“We can’t. We shouldn’t.” His protest a solemn whisper.<br/>
“Why not just for tonight?” Vera pleaded, gently pushing her forehead against his.<br/>
“It won’t be just for tonight, I know that much. There’s things I need to explain.” He responded, the pain in his voice ever so detectable.<br/>
“Then you can when you’re ready. But you don’t have to deny this.” She iterated, and began to kiss his lips softly.<br/>
He responded to the soft kisses. Returning them slowly at first. They soon began to make out harder. As tongues laved over one another, hands explored. Hers willingly. His slowly. Timidly. </p><p>	She ground her hips into him harder, feeling his erection through their breeches. She guided his hand down her neck to her breast and coaxed him out of his shyness. As he massaged she groaned for more at the realisation of how long it’s been since she had shared pleasure with another person. Swiftly realising he’d be in the same boat she ran her hand down his chest to his throbbing member. He groaned in between their kisses as she began stroking him. He was eager to ravage her but he wanted to savour it if it was truly to be for one night. Her arousal was growing as they writhed together and she began to desire him more in that moment than she could comprehend. She pulled at his overshirt and he effectively discarded it. She wasn’t able to catch a glimpse of him but her hands explored his bare flesh in adoration. He continued the task she set before him minutes ago and undid her blouse, its silky fabric falling to her wrists delicately as he brushed the cloth off of her shoulders then pulling her closer to him. Their chests grazing each other as she continued to roll her hips. She guided a hand to her horns and encouraged it to massage the base. She enjoyed the feeling of his fingers in her hair as his thumb rubbed her skin. Her reaction was curious to him as he’d never thought of this in all the fantasies he had of and with her. </p><p>	She reached for the laces of his breeches, she was surprised when he gently pushed her hands away but it was quickly quashed when he began untying hers instead. He nudged her to lie down as he pulled them down and off. He was in awe at her figure, she was never one to dress overtly modestly but this was special. He was afraid to stare yet he was enamoured at the combination of moon and fire light dancing on her skin. She felt his beard trail along her ribs as he went to kiss and suck at her breasts. Lightly biting her nipples caused her to arch and grab his biceps. He began to trace her entrance with his fingers, coating them with her arousal he then began to work her clit listening for her reaction. The pleasure was soft and pleasant but she yearned for more and was tired of waiting.<br/>
“You must think me a woman of great patience.” Vera spoke softly, her words almost a whisper yet heavy with intent.<br/>
“I’ve always had a bad habit of playing with my food.” He replied, ever the comedian. And with that he began to trail kisses down her belly sliding down to kneel on the floor before her.</p><p>	She felt his tongue run from bottom to top of her slit, with just enough pressure to shallowly penetrate her. He continued slowly repeatedly tasting her, engulfing himself in her. He ran his hands under her ass and grabbed as he slightly increased tempo and depth. Lifting her legs on his shoulder and grabbing onto her thighs with a sturdy grip he was determined to pleasure her. He began to work her clit, lapping at her with a steady speed and pressure. Her breathes became heavier, and moans growing louder. She swiftly willed the windows closed to enjoy his skill without worry of being heard. He did not react to the noise of the windows as he was too dedicated to keeping her moaning.  Flicking his tongue sent her body into a convulsion with her hips bucking, her legs clenching, and hands grasping at his hair. With her thorough encouragement he continued with vigour, barely ignoring his own growing need for release. Introducing his fingers into the fray once more he stroked her insides, vigilant to her reaction. As he found a spot which caused her to groan and clench harder he increased his efforts. She was becoming undone under his touch, all but thrashing and screaming in tandem to the waves of pleasure he was bringing her. He continued as she orgasmed, shivering, clenching, breath hitching in her throat, her moans still ringing in his ears.</p><p>	He stood up a long moment afterward and gazed at her as she laid there with closed eyes and heavy breathes. Subtle perspiration adding to the sheen on her skin.<br/>
“I hope you’re not done.” She said. Her voice breaking his infatuation with the sight of her on the messed sheets. She moved slowly, propping herself on her elbows. Her stare bore into him as she examined him. Slick beard, strong muscles and half undone breeches standing in between her legs. His cock was fully erect and straining against the fabric. She fully sat up to meet his gaze closely and began to undo the rest and slowly slip off his breeches. Slowly, as is awaiting protest.<br/>
“You’ll be the death of me, My Lady.” He responded cupping her cheek in his hand and pulling her into a kiss. The tenderness and the growing love she had for him was culpable yet unfathomable at the same time, she did not know how to describe it. In that moment she couldn’t hold him close enough. </p><p>	Her arousal was still ever present despite her orgasm moments ago. As their kisses began to pick up pace and passion again she took his hard-on in hand and stroked. Long and languid was her grasp on him. His hands trailed up her thighs to her ass and grabbed firmly, pulling her closer to him. He slid his cock along her entrance, mixing their arousal. Feeling the stimulation on her engorged clit Vera softly moaned at the sensitivity, as his thick member traced long lines against her cunt. Their kiss broke as the discomfort of their height difference ached her neck. As she straightened to full height Blackwall began suckling at her collar bone and breasts with reignited fervour. He groaned as he stroked glad at the stimulation but still needing more.<br/>
“Gordon…” his name but a whisper from her lips as pleasure was all she desired, “Please. Fuck me.”<br/>
He let out a chuckled at her plea, “As you command.” He answered and with that he guided his dick into her. He slowly sheathed himself within her and they shared a heavy exhale at the sensation of her around him. He placed a hand on the bed beside her and curled the other around her waist as he began to thrust slowly. Vera wrapped her legs around him and tangled her fingers in his long hair holding his head close to her chest. </p><p>	Blackwall’s face was buried in her breasts. As they fucked their moans and groans filled the room punctuating his thrusts. He wished he could reach her face to kiss her but he wouldn’t dare stifle her melodies that rang through his ears and encouraged him. The smell of her skin and perfume intoxicated him. It was of rose, and jasmine. ‘It suits her’ he thought to himself. He remembered smelling it when they met, and how he catches it on a breeze occasionally.  Meanwhile Vera was exploring his body as he pleasured her. She knew she was falling for him and wanted to tell him but she didn’t want to risk the ecstasy of the moment. He man that she teases, jokes and flirts with now moaning into her was what was the most arousing.<br/>
“Vera…” her name came more from his throat than his lips, a huff more than a word, “I’m close.”.<br/>
“Where ever you want.” She responded between moans unable to say more.<br/>
With that being said he continued to thrust with might and determination, before finally pulling out and spending himself across her stomach. He held her close and she returned the embrace. Relishing in each others affection the world felt so far away.</p><p>	It was a long few moments after he came before he loosened his arms and gently let her fall to the bed. He climbed up to plant a kiss on her cheek. He wandered to her bathroom to get a dampened cloth. He returned and began cleaning his mess and she shuddered at the cool sensation.<br/>
“Such a gentleman.” She remarked.<br/>
“I told you I’d never insult your hospitality.” He responded. She laughed at the answer and looked up at him. His face was soft, almost solemn.<br/>
“Will you stay?” She questioned, not sure of the answer. A moment of silence passed awaiting as she saw him making the decision she continued “I’ll say nothing of it if-“<br/>
“I will,” He interrupted her swiftly, “I’ll not leave you like this.”.<br/>
“Like this?” Vera chuckled as she repeated him.<br/>
“Oh you know what I mean.” He jokingly scolded as he pulled back the linens for her and joined her. “I will however question you as to why you have so many pillows.” He remarked.<br/>
“A flair of Josephines.” She paused “And it helps with the horns.”<br/>
“I see.” He responded with a hint of satisfaction.<br/>
They took a moment to settle alongside each other. They both questioned to themselves if it would be appropriate to cuddle but didn’t wish to muddy the waters of their situation further. </p><p>	After sometime Vera shifted slightly. He heard her hesitate a moment before she spoke.<br/>
“I did truly want to thank you. Not many would rush to shield a Qunari they did not know. It was clear that it didn’t matter who I was. That’s how I know you’re a good man despite your protests.” Vera spoke with a tone he couldn’t define as solely honest or sad or vulnerable. It was as complicated as their relationship had now become. He reflected on her statement. In that moment he was as clueless as to what he was to say as she was.<br/>
“Well, that’s all there is to say for now. Goodnight.” She followed up before turning away from him.<br/>
“Goodnight.” He replied softly. He felt heavy and conflicted. He reflected on her words long after she said them until he finally fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>